Love of the Forbidden
by Beautiful Longing
Summary: Jaessa, bound by a sentence that will forever rule her life, foolishly falls in love with Legolas, to whom she is forved to serve. What happend when he loves her back? Will love set her free, or will Thranduil's thirst for revenge prove to be an obstacle?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and A/N: Own nuthin. Since so many people had sum critical things to say about my story (which is totally fine! Thnx y'all) I have made changes! Hopefully itz better now! R/R plz!!   
  
Her hands and feet were bound. They scraped painfully against the cold stone she was being dragged along. Elven soldiers tugged and yanked her matted hair just to see her squirm. A sudden pain brought her to her knees, as she was thrown to the cell wall. A elf with dark green robes and a crown resting on his head strode silently towards her. He kneeled down to see her eyes. She glared at him with a look of hatred and loath.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" he asked in a booming voice. She stared at him through her matted, dingy hair and stayed silent. "Then I shall tell you! Your father planned to have me assasinated! He attempted to turn my kingdom against me!! I cannot allow such heresy take place in my kingdom! So, as you must know, I had him "laid to rest" along with all his followers and the rebellion he began to insue. Since you are his daughter, I refuse to have you galavanting around attempting to finish what he initially began! You are now to be a servant of my son. You will follow his instruction without fail or hesitation! Do I make myself clear?" he yelled, now standing looking down upon the poor girl. She looked up at him again. Her eyes flashed anger and resentment. Seeing her resistance to answer, anger consumed the king. Roughly, his hand met her face with a loud blow. A red mark appeared on her right cheek amidst the many cuts and scrapes from her interrogation. She nodded silently, unable to speak. "I'm glas we have an understanding." he finished before turning and retreating down the hall, leaving her to the lonesome cell that was now her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn crept over the sky. The light broke through the darkness in her cell. She tried to sit up, but was forced back down from pain. Her legs and arms ached because of the cuts and bruises that covered them. She was sore from her beating still. Looking up, she saw a pair of elven soldiers come to her cell.   
  
"The king requests your presence in his throne room." the one on the right said, unlocking her cell. He bent down and thrust her upward. Pain shot throughout her body. Unable to stand, she tumbled back down. The guard, having mercy on her, carried her up the steps and to the door of the throne room. The soldier standing guard over the door, took the girl from his arms and forced her to walk into the throne room. Once inside, he let her go and she fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Stand on your own wench!" he yelled, thrusting her up again, only to have her fall to her knees. She looked to the throne and saw a look of satifaction on the King's face. He was pleased to see her weakness and she hated this. Determination filled her veins. Biting her tongue to keep from screaming out in pain, she slowly made her way to the standing position. Standing now on her own, she looked at the king tauntingly. His smile vanished and was immedietly replaced with a scowl. He stood from his throne.  
  
"This is my son, Prince Legolas, whom you will be serving." she looked to where he pointed to his left and saw a handsom young elf. His eyes were ice blue and penetrated her very soul. His long blonde hair was braided back and hung loosely on his shoulders. She was in awe of this elf. She was brought from her reverie by the king continuing on. "Again you are to obey with out resistence or hesitation. If I hear of either from you, I will not hesitate to have you killed!" he yelled, sitting down again. He nodded to the guard to have her taken from his sight. The guard grabbed her arm and dragged her down a much more gorgeous hall decorated with marble and ivory. Soon they came to a room into which she was thrown. As she layed on the floor, she looked up and took notice of all the beautiful swords and bows that were all over the room. She carefully stood. Walking to a particular sword that caught her attention, she grabbed it and studied it carefully. She ran her bloodied fingers over the blade, careful not to tarnish the silver. The work on this sword was so amazing, she couldn't help but let out an audible gasp.   
  
"Gorgeous is it not?" a voice behind her said, causing her to almost drop the sword in fear. Turning around she saw that it was Prince Legolas. She quickly put the sword back in fear of his reaction. She knelt to the ground. "There is no need for that. I am not as my father. I know of what your father did, but do not blame you for his choices. Stand." he said walking up to her. She stood carefully and lookied him in the eyes that so entranced her. "What is your name?" She hesitated at his question, but finally answered.  
  
"My name is Veriawen Amandil." she stated, still looking him in the eyes. Finally, she found the will to break from his stare. She looked to the floor, ashamed of her appearance. Her once pretty dress was now ruined with dirt and grime. Mud covered her face and hands.  
  
"Veriawen." he repeated. "You have such a beautiful name. Now, I have archery and sword practice in a few minutes so I must be on my way. Please, while I am gone, run yourself a hot bath and clean up. I will send another female servant to bring you a dress to wear. Though it will be a servant's dress, you will at least look nicer. No need to have all that dirt marring you beautiful face. If I come back and you are not bathed and dressed, I shall be forced to do it myself! Now, I must be leaving you malady. Good day." As he left the room, she stood there stunned. He wanted her to use his own bath for herself? She could never! Though, she did not want him to do it himself. Debating her options, she chose to go with the first one. Quickly, she ran a hot bath and undressed herself from her dirty garments. She carefully stepped into the bath. She heard the door open and her heartbeat increased. If she got caught, death would be sure! She quickly turned only to find the female servant. She visibly calmed and went back to her bathing. She finished quickly and made for the dress that was brought up. Slipping it over her body, she turned and viewed herself in the mirror. No more was there dirt or grime that once covered her face. Now she beheld a more appraising sight. She smiled at her reflection and went to tidying the room. She wanted to be doing a little bit of work when he came in. Otherwise, she would feel useless. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Legolas. He looked around the neatly polished room and found Jaessa sitting in a corner, lightly sleeping. He laughed silently while removing his bow and arrows from his back. He glided to where she sat curled up. He lightly picked her up and carefully moved her to lay on his bed. He grabbed the blanket on the end of his bed and covered her with it. Gently moving hair out of her face, he bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep peacefully." he whispered in her ear before walking over to where his bow sat and began polishing it. 


	2. AN: Srry y'all

A/N: Ok, since so many people just really dont like the story lol, which is totally ok, I'll take it down. I want to please the readers so yea. If you DO like this story, plz review and tell so I can decide whether to keep it up or take it down! Luvz yaz!! Btw, flames are okay.. I wanna know what ya think! 


End file.
